Ever Wonder
by La Salle De Bain
Summary: [25 chapters] Ever wonder why Ryuichi carries Kumagoro around? How Mika feels about her two gay brothers? How Ayaka became such a beeotch? A collection of short stories explaining every question Gravitation fans have asked themselves. DISCONTINUED.
1. One

**Ever Wonder…**

Welcome to my second Gravitation fan fiction! This fic is a little remake of one of my OLD fan fictions, in another account. But, actually, completely different. The same concept, but completely different. And I hope you _understand_ the concept. They're just little stories about how things came to be in Gravitation. A fraction of them are, like, how characters met and stuff. But feel free to send in ideas! In the summary, I already pointed out that there are twenty-five chapters, but if I get enough suggestions, I may create a sequel.

**Disclaimer**: Maki Murakami owns Gravitation. I own these short stories. br

**Rated T For**: Disturbing topics and language.

--- 

**...How Tohma and Mika met?**

Meet Tohma. Cute, talented, and yummy. At age twenty-three, he was possibly the greatest thing to ever to ever grace this planet.

But Tohma had a problem.

You see, he had attractions to… weird things. Attractions as in SEXUAL attractions. Which is pretty odd when you're known as perfect. And we know it's normal to be attracted to people—girls and boys alike. But this isn't the case. Last week was teddy bears, but Tohma-chan had moved onto bigger and better things…

Little boys.

"I am straight, I am straight, I am straight," the poor soul kept telling himself. It was hopeless, though. The blonde had fallen into an illegal pit that was impossible to squirm out of.

In an attempt to, perhaps, "forgive" him, Tohma practically threw himself into a bar. A strip bar, in fact. Full of all the slutty girls guys Tohma's age seemed to lust.

So there he was, at the counter RIGHT in front of the action. He was basically hyperventilating and sweating like a pig. He had to make himself enjoy this. Or else it was some kid's virginity right in his pocket!

The dancing began. Tohma twitched. Oh, God. His eyes nearly melted. But it seemed like the men around him were enjoying as if Tohma were in, say, some young-league swimming match, so he pretended to be with it. And didn't guys who looked totally gay get all the chicks? Hell yes. THIS pedophile was home free.

But, erk! Some brunette came walking up to him. A large amount of money was lodged between her silicone breasts. He pretended not to notice, until said brunette jumped onto his lap.

"What the--?" gasped Tohma, his eyes like saucers. "Um… Miss. This seat is already taken—" he looked at the girl's nametag "—Mika."

Mika hissed, "Lap dance, courtesy of the men right over there." She motioned toward a disgustingly neon pink booth, filled with a group of guys with matching purple suits.

"What?" the blonde spat. "I don't even know them!"

"Really? Wow. I figured they did; they said something about gay guys attracting girls…?"

Tohma sighed miserably. "Whatever."

The two depressed souls soon got to talking. Apparently, Mika had two bisexual brothers who were… well, bisexual. Which annoyed Mika. But it wasn't like she could BLAME them; guys were the "shizzle", as she put it. Tohma nodded as though he knew what the hell she was talking about.

And OMFG, guess what? They started dating. Apparently, moron plus slut equals fun, fun, fun.

The End.

---

Heh heh. Hoped you liked it. :DDDD Please review, readers! 


	2. Two

**A/N**: Welcome to chapter two. Please enjoy my lovely Gravitation fan fiction. Tohma is such a loveable perv. :D And I hope this chapter makes sense to you. It will if you've read the first chapter, of course.

* * *

**…How Tohma and Eiri met?**

As you know, Tohma and Mika recently started dating. They had been EVERYWHERE, considering both of them were filthy stinkin' rich. But the only place they hadn't gone through was the temple. The very same temple her father and brothers lodged.

Meaning, they had never, ever been to her house.

They were so much used to the very same setting, the setting being Tohma's room. The Power Ranger powers taped sloppily on the walls didn't really "set the mood". And you understand horny teenagers, right? They liked colors, excitement… something _new_.

So they packed their things (a thong and a condom), and set off the Mika's house. Which was next door, actually, but they were too busy being on top of each other to move. But they went there anyway, their worlds looking as bright as ever.

"Mika!" a familiar voice greeted from the main room as soon as they reached it. "There you are! Why haven't you been visiting?"

"Oh!" his daughter squeaked. "Father!"

Tohma blinked, looking from Mika, to her dad and back again. Mika _surely_ hadn't gotten her ass from him.

"And you must be Tohma!" her father said, pretending to smile. His wrinkles did all the talking for him.

"Erm... yes, sir," the blonde answered, taking out his hand. "Nice to, uh, meet you."

Mika's pop gave Tohma one long, hard look, until turning to his offspring and whispering behind his hand, "Doesn't he look a little gay to you?" Her eyes burst out of her sockets as she refrained from strangling the man. Meh, Father DOES know best…

Mr. Uesugi faced his future son-in-law with another fake beam until turning around and calling through the open doors, "Tatsuha! Eiri! Come meet your sister's brand-new manwhor—er, I mean boyfriend!"

Just then, two pleasant young boys walked in. The yellow-haired one caught Tohma's eye. He wore a nice, steamy sweatshirt and the cutest jean short-shorts… Seguchi gulped.

Uh-oh. Back to square one.

The End.


	3. Three

**A/N**: You guys are officially the nicest people ever. :)

Just so you're aware, the short stories in this fan fiction are based mainly on the manga series. Not that I dislike the anime, or anything. The manga just explains more and has a lot more characters; I heart keeping up with so many people, by the way. But it'll be easier to follow if you've read the manga. But, hell, what am I saying? This is a Gravitation fic! Everyone who reads it MUST have watched/read it at least once. They can follow. D:

* * *

**…How Shuichi's Nineteenth Birthday Went?**

Shuichi was such a loveable eighteen-year-old. His hair was so vibrant and original, and his voice stayed with you… whether you wanted it to or not. So it wasn't TOO surprising when his parents called him up to invite him over to celebrate his nineteenth birthday.

Or was it?

All they requested was that he came over. _Alone._ With absolutely no one. He couldn't even invite Hiro. They just wanted the Shuichi Shindou everyone knew and loved.

So, he did as told.

When he arrived, he kicked off his sneakers and removed his bright orange coat, following the scent of a sizzling feast into the kitchen. He went there to see his family sitting at the table, lights dim.

"Er… hi…" Shuichi squeaked, eyes like saucers.

"Shuichi," his mother said firmly. "Sit down."

Her son did so. "So… where's the clown you promised?"

"There isn't a clown," Maiko said. "You raging homosexual," she added swiftly.

Shuichi blinked and as he opened his mouth to say something, his father hushed him. The poor, poor pop star was so confused!

Their mom gave him a serious look, hands in her lap. "We know you're gay…"

"How could you not?" Shuichi blurted out. "It's all over the bloody news!"

"Shuichi, you slut!" Maiko barked. "But you're gay for the overly-gorgeous Eiri Yuki! _What the hell?_ That ticket into his pants was reserved for ME!"

"You could've told us," Mr. Shindou growled at Shuichi, "about your way of life."

"No, Honey, we should've NOTICED," Mrs. Shindou pointed out. "I mean, seriously. He and Maiko always raided my make-up!"

"Hey, I'm not the one with the problem," Maiko hissed.

Her mother ignored her. "And not the mention that one time he started playing with my tampons! And when Eiri Yuki came over with flowers! Imagine what they could've been doing. God, I hope my only son doesn't turn out like that guy from the Brady Bunch…"

"MOTHER," Shuichi sighed. "That isn't really the case—"

"Of course it is! What, do you want me to lie and say that my son ISN'T sleeping with Japan's hottest male?"

"That'd be nice."

Maiko continued her taunting about how her older brother stole her future lover. Somehow, her rage reminded Shuichi of how Tatsuha acted when it came to Ryuichi. Except, of course, she wasn't attempting to molest him.

"Can I go now?" Shuichi mumbled.

"Yeah, fine, fine," Mr. Shindou muttered. "At least I'll know you wouldn't be getting anyone pregnant."

The End.


	4. Four

**A/N**: Damn that hurricane. It hit about a hundred of miles away from where I live, so we're hearing a BUNCH about it. I hope any victims are okay. :heart:

And about this chapter. It hasn't been said in the series whether or not Tatsuha attends school or not, but in THIS story he does. I'm fully aware he's a monk.

* * *

**…Who Tatsuha's Best Friend is?**

It was a normal day of high school. Since Tatsuha was so badass (or at least his older brother was), he was being followed around since he arrived. He didn't mind, actually. "Fans of my work deserve to bask in my superiority!" as _he_ put it.

But the only one Tatsuha really listened to in the crowd was a poor, shallow soul with gritty brown hair and an urgent, 'I want to learn!' expression. Tatsuha had named him Miki for the week.

You see Miki was Tatsuha's personal assistant. He did everything for him; made him lunch, wrote down his appointments (even without a career, the young Uesugi still had appointments), chewed food for him… Miki was happy that someone actually noted his existence, so who CARED whether some bisexual prick walked all over him? _He had a friend now!_

The two (plus the crowd of people) walked up the steps to their shuffling high school.

"Yo, Miki," Tatsuha called over his shoulder.

Miki looked up from his palm-pilot. "Hm?"

"I've got a vital conference tomorrow after school. Be sure to add that to my schedule."

"Ah. Another meeting with the cheerleaders?"

"Nah; Nittle Grasper club."

Miki fully understood. He knew about his friend's unhealthy lust for Ryuichi Sakuma. Not that he could blame him. Ryuichi was, in fact, very yummy in his eyes. He wouldn't mind joining the Nittle Grasper club as well, but he was just the bi guy's straight sidekick. He had a reputation to live up to.

They were soon at Uesugi's locker, and the crowd oddly cleared up. It was just he and Miki. He opened the locker up; grinned stupidly at the Ryuichi picture stuck in it, and pretended to take some books out.

So, like, yeah. Tatsuha's best friend is some emotionally challenged geek. D:

The End.


End file.
